Balto's Son Kalgorn
by Balto678
Summary: Kalgorn has always wanted to see more of the world than just the small town on Nome which he has grown up in all his life. Finally he gets to go on a trip. But this turns out to be more than he bargained for.


**Balto's Note: None of this story has anything to deal with the movies. This is neither **

** Son a sequel or prequel to the movies.**

**Kalgorn**

**Chapter I**

**Names and Pups**

**Balto was asleep under his cover when he was jerked awake by the sound of boris tripping and falling onto a bunch of wood that banged loudly as it hit the ground. Balto yawned and tried to get back to sleep but boris came over to him and pulled the cover off him.  
"Balto wake up its time" Boris said   
"what time? Morning?" Balto asked  
"no idiot Jenna is-" Boris started but balto suddenly remembered. He jumped up and ran for Jenna's house. When balto arrived He climbed through the open window and saw jenna on the floor with 5 pups.   
Balto smiled "hay jenna" balto said  
"Balto, Hi" jenna said looking up to him  
Balto looked at the pups and saw one looked alot like him only female. One looked alot like Jenna only male one who looked like both jenna and him this one was a male one looked alot like Jenna only she had Baltos fur color and the 5th one was brown with white paws and a white mark on his back that was in the shape of a Z. Balto watched the 5 pups lay asleep.  
"their beautiful" balto said nuzzeling jenna  
"three males two females just what i wanted" Jenna said.  
Balto laughed  
"How did this one get this on his back?" balto asked licking the brown one  
"i dont know that's how his fur just is" jenna said  
"oh" balto said  
"what should we name them?" Jenna asked  
"i dont know you pick" balto said  
"the one that looks like you, you name" jenna said  
Balto smiled and tried to come up with a name. The sound of a howl came into his head. He smiled.  
"Aleu" Balto said  
"thats a good name." jenna said  
"you name this one that looks like you" Balto said  
"ive already picked it out. It's Kodi" jenna said  
"nice" balto said.  
"what about the last three?" Jenna asked balto thought of several names and came up with one.  
"How about Judi" Balto asked  
"right just two left" Jenna said.  
"kyle" Jenna said  
"thats good" balto said  
"what about our brown and white one?" Jenna asked  
"you pick" Balto said.  
"you have to help" Jenna said smiling.  
"ok alright how about.." balto started trying to think of a name. Jenna and balto said a name that seemed to fit the 5th pup.  
"Kalgorn" They smiled.   
They then watched the 5 pups sleep and balto found himself dozing off too.**

**Chapter II**

**3 years later**

**Balto sat up and yawned. He had just woken up. It was bright in the morning and nearing summer. It was 3 years after that day he had be jerked awake by boris and told his pups were at last being born. He had rushed over to jenna's house at once and when he had arrived they had named them. The snow was gone and balto walked out of the boiler room that he had slept in and saw 2 of his sons run past him. Obviously racing again. they were 3 and they still acted like pups. His 2 daughters Aleu and Judi were still asleep. Jenna was asleep with them. He watched Kodi and Kyle turn around and start another lap. As he watched him he had a flashback to when he had first met jenna...**

**He was running to town the race was about to start. He loved watching the races start. He hoped that someday he could be in one. Balto Jumped onto several boxes stacked just outside of a resturant and then climbed onto the roof. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop almost there he had to climb down and go threw a rundown store and went out the back. He was about to run off when he heard the sound of someone trying to get threw the tangle of branches and logs. **

**"Ouch, where is the end to this? Ouch stupid splinters"**

**Balto could tell it was the voice of a female dog. He watched for a minute before walking over to the branches.**

**"er hello?" balto started**

**"Who are you" the female dog's voice said**

**"Balto, do you need help?" balto asked**

**"Yea i cant get out of here" her came again**

**Balto pulled several branches out of the tangle then climbed in. He pushed through the branches and said " where are you?"**

**"right here" She said**

**Balto pushed through the branches and bumped into a dog. **

**"sorry" balto said**

**"thats ok" She said**

**Balto then saw that this dog was very pretty. She had bright red fur with a white face and underside. She wore a red bandana around her neck and her eyes were brown and balto found himself lost in them.**

**"Hello are you still there?" She said. Balto came out of his trance and shook himself.**

**"yea im still here come on follow me i can get you out" Balto said turning around and heading the way he had come.**

**balto pushed through the branches and logs and after a few minutes came out of the branches.**

**"thanks you" She said**

**"no problem i never got your name" balto replied**

**"its Jenna" She said**

**"how did you get lost in all that anyway" balto asked**

**"o well i need to get to the race to meet my girl there and i tried to take a shorcut but it didn't work out so well as you can tell" Jenna said smiling**

**Balto listened to her talk but after a few minutes he lost himself in jenna's eyes again.**

**jenna stopped in mid-sentence seeing the faint look on balto's face. "are you ok?" Jenna asked**

**Balto shook himself again. "yea im ok" balto said**

**"well i guess ill see you later Balto" Jenna said and started to head for the race.**

**"your headed for the race right?" balto asked**

**"yea why?" Jenna asked**

**"thats where im headed too" balto said **

**"oh" Jenna said**

**"we can go together " balto said **

**"sure i guess that cool" Jenna said**

**Ever since then he had deeply loved Jenna. He still lost himself in jenna's eyes alot and he chuckled when he remembed the time when jenna had asked him if he had mental problems after the millionth time this happened. Kodi and Kyle apprached him. **

**"morning dad" Kyle said**

**"morning kyle" Balto said**

**"did you see us dad? you think we're fast?" Kodi asked**

**"yea yall are fast enough" balto said chuckling. "hay have you seen your brother?" **

**"Yea Kalgorn went out to the mountains" Kodi said**

**"should have known" balto said "ill see yall later"**

**"bye" kyle said.**

**Balto headed for the mountains. He heard Kodi and Kyle arguing about who won the race and he heard Kodi say something that made him laugh. "i dont care weather i won my and inch or a mile. Winning is Winning"**

**It wasnt very hard to get up the mountain near Nome but it depended on how high you wanted to get up it that was the challenge. Kalgorn always went to the very top. For some reason he liked it up there. Balto climbed to the top and saw Kalgorn curled up with another dog. He smiled. _so this is why he likes it up here_ balto thought. He left not wanting to intrude on Kalgorn's privacy.**

**As balto descended the mountain Kalgorn and the female dog he was with went on chatting. neither of the heard balto come up the mountain or start to go down the mountain.**

**"Misty" Kalgorn said**

**"yea" Misty said She was a black husky with white underside and paws. Her eyes were deep blue and she like Kalgorn had lived in nome her hole life.**

**"have you ever been outside of Nome?" Kalgorn asked**

**"No why?" Misty asked**

**"When im up here i can see all this land but when i get to the bottom of this mountain it feels like the world is limited to just Nome" Kalgorn said**

**Misty listened to Kalgorn talk about his want to see more of the world. To escape the clutches of the town that seemed to had developed on Kalgorn.**

**"dont you ever think about what's on the other side of those mountains?" Kalgorn asked**

**"no not really" Misty said**

**Kalgorn looked at her. "you mean you have never wondered what the rest of the world looks like?" **

**"No, I think Nome is a nice town and im not much for big towns" Misty said**

**"i just feel like im trapped in this small town" kalgorn said**

**"Look Kalgorn ive got to go. Ill meet you bye the post office later ok" Misty said standing up**

**"alright bye Misty" Kalgorn said and misty started to climb down the mountain. Kalgorn continued to stare out into the views that the mountain provided. **

**"someday im gunna leave this town and explore the world " Kalgorn said**

**Chapter III**

**Elijo's Run**

**Kalgorn climbed down the mountain about an hour later and when he arrived at his home he saw that Kyle, Kodi, and Judi were now up. Aleu was nowhere to be found. His Mother and Father were also gone. He wondered only briefly where they could be before a large amount of snow hit him in the face.**

**"too slow" Kodi said laughing.**

**One of Kodi's friends started laughing. His name was Duke. Kalgorn rolled his eyes and went over to them.**

**"hay that's really starting to get annoying" Kalgorn said.**

**"start paying more attention to what's around you. Really your a sitting duck" Duke said**

**Judi then came over to them. "where is Aleu?" Judi asked**

**"i dont know i havent seen her all day" Kalgorn said.**

**"O well thanks anyway" Judi said and walked off.**

**Kodi and Duke looked at Kalgorn.**

**"where have you been? you weren't anywhere this morning" Kodi asked**

**"thats none of your business" Kalgorn said and went into the boiler room to take a short nap. Maybe he should stop getting up so early.**

**Balto and Jenna were wondering in a forest near nome. They came up to a fallen tree that was sticking over their path. Balto jumped over it but jenna went under. **

**"Jenna this morning your not going to believe what i saw Kalgorn doing" Balto said**

**"what?" Jenna asked looked at him**

**"well he was on top of the mountain again but he wasn't alone" balto started**

**"balto you haven't been evesdropping on our son have you?" Jenna asked **

**"no it was an accident that i found out i went up there to go see him and well He was with another dog" Balto said**

**"he wasnt-" jenna started**

**"No they were just laying on the ground talking" Balto said**

**"how much did you see?" jenna asked**

**"thats it. I went up saw them and left" Balto said **

**Jenna chuckled and leaned against balto as they walked. "I think i know what Kalgorn wants as his birthday treat" Balto said**

**"oh and what would that be?" Jenna asked**

**"i can take him on a trip to anchorage" Balto said**

**"Kalgorn would like that" Jenna said.**

**Aleu was out far from Nome alone and she was sneaking up on a pack of wolves she was familiar with. She came out here almost daily but for the past month her dad had kept her away without relizing it. She snuck up behind the wolves and when the wolves spotted her she howled.**

**"Aleu where have you been?" a gray wolf named Kenti asked**

**"sorry my parents were getting in the way again" Aleu said**

**"you know maybe you should just tell them you want to be in our pack and not a dog" a thin wolf to jenna's left that went by Snow said.**

**"I know but i dont want my parents to hate me. I mean my dad is part wolf and all so i think he'll understand but how could i explain it to my mum? im the only pup that got some wolf in them apart from Kalgorn" Aleu said**

**"Well we wont be able to do this forever. Your either one of us and not with us at all" Silver said. A tall thin wolf that litarally was silver.**

**"come on lets get back to the cave" Diamond a female white wolf said**

**Aleu followed them to a large mountain that halfway up led to a cave. this cave went deep into the mountain and they had struggled for a long time trying to figure out how to light it up but it was only when aleu had joined them were they able to figure out how. **

**Aleu had met the pack a couple weeks back and they had decided to show her their home. It turned out to be a mountain. At least thats what Aleu thought at first then they led up the mountain into a cave that was almost completely surrounded by mountains.**

**"so this is yalls home?" Aleu asked wondering into the dark cave**

**"yea but we're having trouble with lighting" Diamond said following aleu into the cave**

**"Have you tried reflecting light?" Aleu asked**

**"yea but there isnt anyway to get the light to reflect right" Snow said **

**Aleu went further into the cave. She felt her paw catch on something sharp and she fell. cutting her paw as she did. She felt Her side hit the wall and several small rocks fell. Aleu stood up shaken and looked around. The cave was now lit. She looked up and saw the sun's light was coming through a hole her fall had caused.**

**"well ill be the cave goes straight through the mountain" Kenti said**

**"good one aleu" Silver said**

**"it was er.. nothing" Aleu said shrugging. Aleu licked at the cut on her paw and then saw that the inside of the cave was made up of entirely crystals. Aleu stared in awe at its beauty. So did the rest of the pack.**

**Aleu grinned.**

**Aleu still laughed when she thought about this. It had been a complete accident. She hadn't even known that the end of the cave was only a few inches infront of her when she had tripped. They walked back to the cave and Aleu saw that The pack had done alot to the cave since she had last seen it. First of all there was several more entrences and that the pack had grown alot. There were hundreds of wolves in the cave. Aleu walked inbetween snow and diamond as they entered the cave. The ceiling was way up above them. There was also several more tunnels leading further into the mountain. **

**"wow" Aleu said**

**"turns out that where we originally lived it was just a small section. We found this entrence about 2 weeks ago and then lit it up and it was incredible. You can't imagine how we felt when we found all this." Snow said**

**"i can't believe yall did find this" Aleu said looking up at the ceiling far up above them. They came to a section of the cave where there were several young wolves barking on a level up.**

**"This is where the pups stay until they are old enough to wonder out alone" Diamond said. Aleu watched one of the pups walk to the edge. He was about to jump when a wolf said "elijo get away from there" **

**The pup just grinned and backed away. **

**"how cute" Aleu said smiling**

**"Antui nice to see ya" Silver said**

**"hay there" Antui said walking over to them. "can you believe they assigned me to take care of the pups this week? Im not very good with pups and elijo is driving me crazy"**

**Aleu chuckled**

**"O hay there Aleu good to see you again" Antui said**

**"good to see you again too" Aleu said. **

**Aleu saw the same pup walk to the edge again and chuckled.**

**"elijo im warning you " Antui said to the pup**

**The pup grinned.**

**"come on" Diamond said and they left. Aleu was surprised at how much more of the cave their was. it was huge. There was hundreds and hundreds of wolves going in and out of each part. Aleu found out that there were sections where she couldn't enter. Only certian pack members were allowed. Aleu might have been just still shocked at how much the pack and cave had grown since her last visit but she thought she kept seeing a tall, thin, well built gray wolf at almost every section.**

**Aleu was getting hungry when Kenti asked if she wanted something to eat. **

**"sure" Aleu answered**

**They went into a large square corner of the cave on the 1st level and aleu saw that there was several piles of meat on the ground. **

**"dig in" Snow said**

**Aleu walked over to the nearest pile and started to eat. She was halfway done when she head the voice of Antui shout "ELIJO GET BACK HERE!" She looked behind her and saw the little pup that kept trying to jump of the 2nd level edge run into the room near them. Aleu chuckled. She watched elijo knock over several piles of rocks and run under several wolves. It was very funny to watch a pup no older that 1 month cause more chaos than a full grown wolf. Elijo jumped onto a stone and clawed at the wall until he was on the ledge to the 2nd level again. He ran up several more levels and then aleu heard Antui run past her saying under his breath "stupid little agrivating-" but he tripped over one of the knocked over stones and hit the ground. Aleu watched Elijo slide down a steep in the wall that only a pup could have fit in which led back to the fist level. Aleu fell over laughing by now. Elijo saw her as he ran past her and smiled. Elijo then ran into a wolf on accident and got back to his feet and jumped onto the back of another wolf then jumped onto the ground.**

**"what is so funny about this Aleu" Diamond asked**

**"he is barely 1 month old and look how much chaos he is causing" Aleu said standing up. Elijo slid under her and ran into a small room to her left. Still laughing she walked over to the room and sniffed the ground. Elijo jumped onto Aleu's face and clung on.**

**Aleu jumped when Elijo popped out of the darkness and then she heard the sound of Antui running.**

**"go easy on Antui elijo" Aleu said setting elijo down on the ground.**

**The pup smiled at her and said "ok Alleyou"**

**"its Aleu" Aleu you said smiling**

**"Antui over here i got him" Aleu yelled.**

**Couple minutes later Antui appeared breathing hard. He seemed embarresed and aggravated. "where is he?" Antui asked**

**"right here" aleu said walking over to him with Elijo on her back.**

**"how do you control him like that?" Antui asked **

**"i dont" Aleu said**

**"oh nevermind you can be in charge of the pups next week Aleu" Antui said and he picked elijo up off Aleu's back and carried him back to the 2nd level.  
"yea i look forward to that" Aleu said smiling**

**Chapter IV**

**Moving?**

**Balto and Jenna were nearing the edge of Nome on their way back when they heard something. It was the sound of a branch breaking. Balto looked around. They heard the sound again on the other side of them. Balto prepared himself to defend him and jenna if they were attacked and suddenly a wolf jumped out from the trees. At least it looked like a wolf. At first Balto couldn't tell becouse the sun cast a shadow of the wolf and he couldnt see its face. But jenna spotted it out before Balto did.**

**"Kalgorn what on earth are you trying to do?" Jenna said slightly angry**

**"Sorry mom i thought yall were someone else" Kalgorn said smiling**

**"your getting good at that stealth thing son" Balto said chuckling.**

**"thanks dad" Kalgorn said**

**Kalgorn started to head back to Nome but jenna nudged him then nodded her head at Kalgorn.**

**Balto got the message and cought up with Kalgorn. "hay son you've wanted to explore more havent you?" Balto started**

**"yea why?" Kalgorn asked curiously**

**"well as a birthday treat ive decided to take you on a trip to anchorage" Balto said smiling at Kalgorn**

**"What? Really?" Kalgorn said hoping this wasn't a joke**

**"yep, no joke we leave tomorrow" Balto said**

**"Oh, Thank you dad" Kalgorn said smiling **

**Jenna cought up with them **

**"What about Kodi, Judi, kyle, and Aleu?" Jenna asked**

**"how about we all go?" balto asked**

**"Yea that would be great" Kalgorn said.**

**"speaking of Aleu have you seen her anywhere?" Balto asked**

**"No i haven't seen her at all today" Kalgorn said**

**"you think she wonders off like Kalgorn" Jenna asked**

**"i dont know. She is hardly ever at home" Balto said.**

**Kalgorn was so excited about leaving nome to go to anchorage that he could hardly be bothered about what his sister might be up too. He ran off to tell his friends and to find Misty.**

**Misty was sitting on the porch of her home when she heard the sound of someone running. Then Kalgorn rounded the corner.**

**"o hi Kalgorn" Misty said**

**"Misty guess what i just found out" Kalgorn said**

**"im guessing something good?" Misty asked **

**"Yea my parents are taking me and my brothers and sisters to anchorage" Kalgorn said**

**"What?" Misty said standing up "yall are moving?" **

**"no we're just going to visit" Kalgorn said smiling**

**"Oh" Misty said sitting back down "thats great" **

**"I know we leave tomorrow" Kalgorn said sitting down next to her.**

**"whats this i hear about leaving tomorrow?" came Dukes voice.**

**Kalgorn jumped away from Misty trying to look innocent.**

**Duke chuckled and came around the corner.**

**"Duke get out of here" Kalgorn said aggrivated**

**"what's this i hear about leaving tomorrow? Who?" Duke said**

**"Me" Kalgorn said**

**"where are you going" Duke asked**

**"anchorage. So is my family" Kalgorn said**

**"yall are moving?" Duke asked**

**"No were just visiting" Kalgorn said standing back up.**

**Duke left. Kalgorn headed toward Misty again. Misty chuckled and rolled over onto her back.**

**Kalgorn curled up with Misty on the porch and the two lay on the porch for several hours.**

**Back at the Cave aleu was still chuckling about what elijo had just done when Kenti, Silver, Snow, and Diamond had to go to a wolf meeting. Aleu was told she couldn't go since she wasnt part of the lead wolf group. She wondered around the cave and saw the same tall, thin, well built gray wolf she had seen everywhere else. He was very handsome and Aleu thought about walking over to him and talking to him. It was the wolf that made the first move. He walked over to her. Aleu could tell he was nervous.**

**"Hi" he said**

**"Hi" Aleu said**

**"my name is Platinum" He said**

**"Im Aleu" Aleu said **

**"i haven't seen you around her before" Platinum said sitting down**

**"well i haven't been able to come her lately" Aleu said**

**"why not?" Platinum asked**

**"Parents" Aleu answere simply**

**"arnt they wolves too?" Platinum questioned**

**"no, well my dad is part wolf" Aleu said**

**"Oh" Platinum said.**

**"So i can only come here by sneaking out of town" Aleu continues**

**"where do you live?" Platinum asked**

**"Nome" Aleu answered**

**"ive heard of it before" Platinum said **

**"well its not far from here" Aleu said "its just ouside and like 10 minutes away"**

**"o now i know where ive heard of it before. Some disease was making everone sick and a dog named Balto brought back the medicine after the original sled team got lost" Platinum said**

**"Yea Balto is my dad" Aleu answere chuckling.**

**"is he really?" Platinum asked**

**"yea" Aleu chuckled**

**"Platinum get over here" came the voice of a white wolf.**

**"Kento what is it now" Platinum asked**

**"There is an intruder in this cave. I just got word of a dark gray and brown wolf that was seen sneaking in from the rear entance." Kento said in a serious voice**

**"ill get right on it" Platinum said. He then turned to Aleu "ill see you around aleu nice metting you"**

**"bye" Aleu said**

**She wondered how they were going to find the intruder. There was alot of dark gray and brown wolves in this cave. Even as she looked around she saw a wolve sneak from behind a large pile of rocks to a room that led to the 2nd level. He was dark gay and brown. Was this the intruder or just another wolf? If it wasnt the intruder then why was he sneaking around. Aleu decided to wing it and ran after the wolf. She turned into the room ran up the to the 2nd level and looked around. The dark gray and brown wolf was walking up more levels with a pup. Aleu jumped over some of the pups and ran to catch up with the wolf. She cought up with him and growled. The wolf looked behind him saw aleu and took off running. Aleu knew this had to be the intruder. She ran up several more levels she now saw she was on level 30. Very high up. The cave that had origanally been the wolves home was just above them. Aleu looked around what could this wolf want with a pup. Aleu saw a brown tail swish out of view and she ran after it. When she tuned she saw the wolf was still there. The pup had been set down and he was cowering in fear.**

**"what do you want with that pup?" Aleu growled**

**"none of your business" the wolf said and kicked aleu. Aleu fell to her side and then got up and jumped at the wolf. The wolf side stepped and aleu landed on the ground. The wolf grapped her by the neck and threw her back. Aleu rolled over several times and she felt her legs go over the edge of the level. She clawed at the ground felling herself sliding further off the edge. The wolf sank its claws into Aleu's paws and she howled.**

**"goodbye wolf" the wolf said and let go. Aleu felt herself start to fall but then out of nowhere Platinum grabbed her. Platinum pulled aleu up part of the way before the wolf kicked him. But Platinum had pulled her up far enough. She pulled herself up on her own and then jumped at the wolf. Aleu hit him in the side and he fell. Aleu landed on top of him and held him down.**

**"Got him" Aleu said smiling. Her heart still pounding in her chest.**

**Kodi was out in the forest near Nome when he got the whiff of another dog. He wondered who it might be. He turned around and saw Duke. **

**"Hay Duke" Kodi said walking over to him.**

**"Kodi i just found out something about you" Duke said**

**"oh and what would that be?" kodi asked walking out of the forest and Duke followed him.**

**"Kalgorn just told me yall are going to Anchorage" Duke said**

**"what!" Kodi said "we're moving away!" and without waiting for Duke's reply he took off to find his parents. **

**Duke had to be lying. What were they moving for? Kodi thought as he ran looking for his parents.**

**Kodi saw Kalgorn on a porch to one of the houses in Nome and also noticed he was also curled up with a cute black and white husky. Kodi would have went over to them on a regular occasion but he wanted to find his parents to much to take care about this right now. **

**"Kalgorn" Misty said**

**"hmm" Kalgorn replied opening his eyes**

**"have you ever wondered how you got this white mark on you back?" Misy asked**

**"ive had it since i was born. Thats just the way my fur grew. My parents dont even know why" Kalgorn said. **

**"its an interesting mark" Misty laughed**

**"You like it?" Kalgorn asked**

**"yea" Misty said **

**Kalgorn felt misty lick his cheek. He lifted his head up and smiled at misty.**

**"im going to miss you Kalgorn" Misty said leaning against Kalgorn**

**"ill miss you to" Kalgorn said resting his chin on misty's head.**

**Kodi skidded to a halt infront of the boiler room. He walked in and saw the room was empty. He then went out to his dad's boat and found only alot of wood and snow. He was getting anxious wondering where they were when he heard their voices.**

**"are you sure you know the way?" Jenna asked**

**"Yea ive been that way several times" Balto said**

**They were obviously talking about the trip. Kodi ran over to the next street where he heard them.**

**"Kodi hi" Balto said**

**"Dad, Duke just told me that we're moving to anchorage. Please tell me its not true" Kodi said panting slightly**

**"its not but we are going to anchorage. just a visit" Balto said looking curiously at Kodi**

**"Why?" Kodi said exasperated**

**"Its a treat. Kalgorn has always wanted to see more of the world than just Nome and i thought it would be a nice family trip" Balto answered **

**"O but do i have to go?" Kodi asked**

**"yes, it wouldnt be a family trip if you weren't with us" Balto said. "really i thought yall would like it." **

**"kodi calm down we're only staying in anchorage for a week then we're coming back." Jenna said**

**Kodi took a deep breath and sighed "alright" Then walked away.**

**It was nearly nightfall and still no one had seen Aleu.**

**"balto im worried you think she got lost or got hurt?" Jenna said as the sat out in the warm summer night**

**"Aleu does seem to stay away alot. I hope she doesent take this trip news like Kodi." Balto said**

**"i hope she shows up" Jenna said**

**"Aleu will be back. Nome is safe enough" Balto said**

**"i know but its just she has been gone since morning and i dont even know where she might have gone. You don't think she ran away do you?" Jenna said**

**"i hope not" Balto said now worried too.**

**Aleu Tired and shaken from her near death encounter was now safely back on the 1st level. She hoped she never had to go threw that again.**

**"Alleyou" came elijo's voice**

**Aleu looked down at the pup.**

**"shouldn't you be on the 2nd level" Aleu said smiling**

**"i dont know" elijo said smiling up at Aleu**

**Aleu picked up the pup and set him on her back. "you caused alot of trouble earlier today" Aleu said**

**"i had fun" elijo said**

**"so did i" aleu said **

**"where are we going" elijo asked**

**"im going to take you back to 2nd level" Aleu answered him**

**"do i have to go back?" elijo asked**

**"yea you have to stay there" Aleu said in a comforting way**

**"i hate that place, ive lived in there my hole life i want to see more" Elijo said**

**"maybe you don't have to go back just yet" Aleu said stopping "i can take you around and show you what this place looks like" **

**"yea" elijo said standing on aleu's neck and his paws on her head.**

**Aleu took elijo around the cave and elijo fell asleep about half an hour later. Aleu chuckled looking back at the pup asleep on her back. She walked back towards the 2nd level and was almost there when Kenti showed up.**

**"Aleu what are you doing with that pup?" Kenti asked**

**"taking him back to the 2nd level" Aleu said**

**"is that the same pup that caused all that trouble earlier today?" Kenti asked looking closely at elijo**

**"yea his name is elijo, He got out again and he fell asleep so im taking him back" Aleu said.**

**"fine but you should try not to be seen too much, you dont know what it looked like when i first saw you" Kenti said walking back into a seperate part of the cave.**

**Aleu climbed up to the 2nd level and set elijo on the ground. She smiled at him as he slept on then left.**

**Balto lay on his back in the boiler room as he slept. Jenna was already up. She couldn't sleep. She kept wondering where Aleu was. She was thinking of going to go look for her when Aleu walked in eyes closed.**

**"Aleu!" Jenna said running over to her**

**"Hi mom" Aleu said**

**"Where have you been" Jenna asked "you've been gone all day"**

**"i know, I was with some friends" Aleu said **

**"Oh, Well next time your going to be gone all day be sure to tell me" Jenna said**

**"sorry mom" Aleu said laying down. **

**"oh and we're going to anchorage for a week in the morning" Jenna said remembering no one had told her yet.**

**"WHAT!" Alue almost shouted jumping back to her feet.**

**"we're going to anchorage tomorrow" Jenna repeated**

**"What do you mean going to anchorage?" Alue asked**

**"we're going on a trip" Jenna said**

**"im not going" Aleu said and ran out the boiler room.**

**She sighed. It seemed that Kalgorn was the only one that really wanted to go on this trip.**

**Balto awoke just then. He looked over at jenna. "Jenna?" Balto said sleepily**

**"balto i dont think we should go on the trip" Jenna said**

**"what? why?" Balto asked getting to his feet.**

**"Judi, Kodi, Aleu, and Kyle dont want to go" Jenna said **

**"how do you know Aleu doesent want to go?" balto asked "did she come back?"**

**"yea but she got angry and ran once i told her" Jenna said**

**"Kalgorn is going to be so upset" Jenna said**

**Chapter V**

**The Trip Begins**

**Kalgorn accidentally slept over at Misty's house that night and he had to get up extremely early to get back before they left. What he found there when he got home got his curiosity. It was Just Balto with a pack on his back. He looked around and spotted Kalgorn.**

**"hay get over here son" Balto said smiling**

**"dad whats going on?" Kalgorn asked when her reached Balto**

**"plans have changed. It's just me and you" Balto explained**

**"Why?" Kalgorn asked**

**"Your brothers and sisters dont want to go and i knew how much this would mean to you so i decided to just go alone with you" Balto said**

**"How far from Nome have you been? Kalgorn asked**

**"not far just Ninnan" Balto said**

**"how long would it take to get there?" Kalgorn asked eagerly**

**"couple days" Balto said**

**"you think we can go there" Kalgorn asked**

**"maybe, Since its just two of us we can cover more ground then with 7 of us" Balto said smiling at his son.**

**Kalgorn smiled back at his dad and they ran. They raced all the way to Kalgorn's favirote perch, The Mountain and climbed up it and went down it the other side.**

**Balto really wanted to talk with Kalgorn, It had been so long since he and Kalgorn had just talked. Kalgorn wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He had never been so far out before and he was loving every second of it.**

**"Kick those feet son" Balto said as he started to pass Kalgorn**

**"Where does this race end?" Kalgorn asked**

**"Whenever one of us quits" Balt said smiling.**

**"watch where your going dad" Kalgorn said sticking out his paw and Balto tripped.**

**"That's a foul" Balto said once he got up.**

**"winning is winning dad" Kalgorn said laughing**

**Jenna rolled over in her sleep. She couldn't feel the warm body of Balto that she had fallen asleep curled up with anymore. She opened her eyes and saw Balto was gone. Jenna sat up and looked around.**

**"Balto?" Jenna said curiously**

**Kodi woke up.**

**"Mom what is it?" Kodi asked from his corner**

**"Your father is gone" Jenna said standing up.**

**"Hay where is Kalgorn?" Kodi asked seeing only 2 of his siblings asleep on the ground.**

**"I think i know where they are" Jenna said smiling.**

**"Where?" Kodi asked**

**"On there way to anchorage" Jenna said laying back down.**

**"oh" Kodi said "weren't we supposed to go with them?"**

**"i guess your father only took Kalgorn becouse Kalgorn was the only one who wanted to go" Jenna said**

**Kodi fell back asleep a minute later and jenna started to doze off.**

**"Hay dad what is that?" Kalgorn asked standing on the top of a hill Balto was still struggaling to get up.**

**"Road" Balto said seeing the long brown dirt path that Kalgorn was looking at.**

**Kalgorn ran over to an muddy area and pressed his paw down in it. When he pulled his paw away there was an imprint of his his paw. He then went over to some of the snow that hadnt metled away yet and pushed some over the the imprint. He the pressed the snow into the imprint.**

**"what are you doing?" Balto asked walking over to Kalgorn.**

**"Leaving my mark" Kalgorn said**

**Balto laughed.**

**Kalgorn looked to his right and saw a large wolf pack headed towards them. Kalgorn squinted at the pack. He thought he had just seen... But no it couldnt be. He thought he had just seen his sister with those wolves. and as he squinted he could make out the shape of a female gray wolf. It was Aleu.**

**"Aleu!" Kalgorn said shocked**

**"what?" Balto asked looking at the wolves too. He gasped. Then he ran towards the pack. Kalgorn took off after Balto.**

**After Aleu had been told about the trip to anchorage she had ran out of the room and all the way back to the wolves cave. She had slept there and now that it was around mid-day she was out a good 3 hours from Nome, with a pack of wolves. Having joined the pack she was now helping then hunt for food. Suddenly she heard the sound of her name being called. She looked behind her.**

**"One of yall same my name?" aleu asked. They all shook their heads.**

**Aleu looked forward again and saw her father and brother running toward her. She gasped.**

**Balto skidded to a halt in front of Aleu.**

**"Aleu what are you doing out here? Why are you with these wolves?" Balto asked before a full brown wolf stepped infront of aleu and said "Who are you?" **

**"Im Aleu's father Balto" Balto answered the wolf.**

**"Dad look im part of this pack" Aleu started.**

**"Your what!" Balto said surprised**

**"I joined recently" Aleu continued.**

**"Aleu can i talk to you alone?" Balto asked**

**Aleu looked back to the wolves then walked a few feet from them with balto.**

**"Aleu how long has this been going on?" Balto asked**

**"a long time" Aleu answered**

**"Is this where you've been all those times you dissapeared?" Balto continued**

**"Yes" Aleu said**

**Balto sighed.**

**"Dad look i never told you becouse i was afraid yall would hate me for it" Aleu said**

**"Aleu i don't hate you but i wish you had told me sooner" Balto said**

**"Im sorry" Aleu said lowering her head**

**"Aleu i want you to tell your mother when you get back home" Balto said**

**"I know, I will" Aleu said**

**"Just be careful with this pack thing, they can be pretty cruel sometimes" Balto said**

**"Ok" Aleu said walking back to the pack.**

**"Kalgorn come on" Balto said.**

**As Kalgorn walked past his sister he said to her "Bye" and then cought up with his dad.**

**"Dad what is aleu doing?" Kalgorn asked knowing what but hoping he was wrong.**

**"Aleu joined the wolf pack" Balto said starting to walk again.**

**"Oh" Kalgorn said then they walked for awhile in silence.**

**Jenna sat wondering about Aleu for most of the day and when Kyle apprached her he asked "Mom, Have you seen Aleu anywhere?"**

**"no, i havent seen her at all today" Jenna answered**

**Jenna was about to go look for Aleu when she appeared walking out of an alled and onto the street.**

**"Mom" she started**

**"Aleu where have you been?" Jenna asked jogging over to her**

**"Mom i have to tell you something" Aleu started**

**"What?" Jenna asked**

**"I joined a wolf pack" Aleu started. "ive been sneaking off to go around with them for awhile now and just recently ive joined the pack"**

**"You WHAT!" Jenna said shocked**

**"Mom its not that big of a deal" Aleu said**

**"Of course it is. Aleu your PART wolf not an entire wolf" Jenna said putting emphasis on part wolf.**

**"I know that but that doesent mean i can't join a wolf pack" Aleu said**

**"Aleu what did you join the pack for?" Jenna asked **

**"I love being with them. I feel like im where i belong when im with them." Aleu said**

**"so you don't like it here?" Jenna asked**

**"no its ok here i just like being surrounded by wolves, by my own kind" Aleu said**

**Jenna didn't have anything left to say. This had come as a real huge shock. She would have never seen it coming.**

**"Mom im sorry about not telling you sooner" Aleu said then walked away.**

**"How did she take it?" Anorg asked. A thin, black wolf.**

**"not to well" Aleu said as she returned to the pack.**

**"Come on we have to get this back to the cave" Kenti said jesturing to the large caribou they had managed to kill.**

**Aleu helped them take the animal back to the cave and set it down inside then went back out to think.**

**"Aleu" came Platinum's voice from behind her.**

**Aleu looked behind her and saw him. "Hi" Aleu said**

**"whats up?" Platinum asked seeing her troubled face**

**"it's nothing. Aleu said "thanks for saving my life the other day by the way.**

**"No problem" Platinum said.**

**Aleu sat there for several minutes before she decided to go back in. Platinum followed her inside then Aleu went to the beds and layed down.**

**Platinum left Aleu alone sensing she wanted to be alone.**

**Balto and Kalgorn ran for several hours before the sun started to set so they found a nice place to rest then balto taking out several chunks of meat from the pack on his back they ate them then went to sleep for the night. When Kalgorn woke up again it was still dark. Kalgorn sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what had awoken him. Unable to figure out he layed back down and yawned. Then he heard it. Two sharp rapid clicks. He looked around. He saw a red light appear on the ground then go over his body and stop at his head. He jumped out of the way as the hunter fired. It hit the snow just over his dad's back. Balto jumped up. **

**"What the" Balto said the hunter fired again and missed again. Balto and Kalgorn ran from the hunter They kept going until he was out of sight then slowed to a walk.**

**"darn hunters think they can kill anything with 4 legs" Balto said angrily.**

**"That was close" Kalgorn said taking deep breaths.**

**"We better get away from this place before another hunter decides to try and kill us" Balto said picking up on running again.**

**Kalgorn sped up along with him.**

**"Alleyou" came the pup elijo's voice.**

**"Hmm" Aleu said waking up.**

**"what's wrong?" elijo asked**

**"what? Oh nothing just tired" Aleu said **

**elijo smiled at aleu and aleu couldn't help but smile back.**

**"how do you keep getting out of the 2nd level?" Aleu asked**

**"easy, just jump" elijo said immatating jumping.**

**Aleu laughed. "Isn't Antui supposed to be watching you?" **

**"he never pays attention" elijo said smiling**

**Aleu yawned and stood up. "hungry?" Aleu asked **

**"yea" elijo said "but we don't usually get fed for another couple hours.**

**"im sure no one will mind if you have a early breakfast" Aleu said **

**"Aleu" came a serious voice. **

**"what Kento?" Aleu asked looking up to see the white wolf.**

**"what are you doing with this pup again?" Kento asked**

**"he came to me" Aleu said**

**"he seems to have formed a liking to you" Kento said "he wont talk to anyone else without causing trouble"**

**"o" Aleu said surprised "i didnt know"**

**"well get him back to 2nd level" Kento said **

**"Right" Aleu said then Kento walked off.**

**"Come on elijo" Aleu said and they headed not for 2nd level but for the food area. elijo just continued smiling as they walked.**

**When they arrived elijo ran over to the nearest meat and ate. Aleu ate from the pile next to elijo and when they finished she took him back to 2nd level.**

**"don't give Antui too hard of a time" Aleu said smiling. **

**Elijo nodded and Aleu left. She walked outside and felt the warm air blow threw her fur. She started for Nome. She hoped her mom wasn't still taking this news of her being part of a wolf pack hard.**

**"Dad how much further do you think Anchorage is?" Kalgorn asked**

**"not too far. Why? Getting tired already" Balto replied grinning**

**"No i was just wondering" Kalgorn said.**

**"wow i didn't think we were this far already" Balto said suddenly**

**"What?" Kalgorn asked**

**"Anchorage should be right over this hill" Balto said as the headed up a steep hill. When they go to the top what they saw wasn't what balto had expected. Flat open land. Anchorage wasn't anywhere in sight.**

**"er dad?" Kalgorn said turning to balto**

**"Maybe we're not as close as i thought" Balto said uneasily.**

**Chapter VI**

**Lost and Found**

**"Dad are you sure this is the Right way?" Kalgorn asked as they headed further over the open land.**

**"Im sure Anchorage was here" Balto said looking around.**

**"We're lost now arn't we" Kalgorn said **

**"Don't jump to conclusions Kalgorn" Balto said **

**Kalgorn sat down and watched his father until he started walking again. Kalgorn followed.**

**They had been walking for an hour before they had to climb over another steep hill. "on my last trip this way i don't remember their being this many hills" Balto said panting after climbing to the top of the 3rd hill in a row.**

**"Dad maybe we can find somewhere high up and see anchorage" Kalgorn said**

**"Good idea" Balto said climbing up another hill.**

**"Kodi what are you still doing here? I thought you and your family left this morning" Duke said spotting Kodi outside the boiler room.**

**Kodi had just woken up that morning having slept in pretty late and he had just walked outside when he heard Duke.**

**"Just dad and my brother went" Kodi said "they were the only ones that wanted to go"**

**"how come you didn't want to go?" Duke asked**

**"becouse i like it here and i dont want to leave" Kodi said streatching. **

**"How long are your dad and brother going to be gone again?" Duke asked**

**"A week" Kodi said**

**"Did your sister go with them becouse i haven't seen her in the last 2 days" Duke asked**

**"Not that i know of" Kodi said thinking "she might have becouse i haven't seen her at all in awhile too"**

**Kodi had just finished saying this when Aleu showed up.**

**"Aleu i thought you had gone with dad and kalgorn" Kodi said**

**"no i didn't" Aleu said to her brother**

**"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a couple days" Duke asked**

**"well its none of your business" Aleu said then walked past Kodi and Duke.**

**"What's wrong with her?" Duke asked. Kodi shrugged.**

**Aleu continued walking down the street. She didn't feel like telling everyone about her being part of a wolf pack. She had only told her mother becouse he dad had told her too. She started looking for her mom and found her in the boiler room.**

**"Mom" Aleu said walking in**

**"Hi" Jenna said she was now smiling**

**"Look im sorry about earlier" Aleu said**

**"Its ok Aleu, Im not mad anymore. I was just surprised" Jenna said **

**"O, I never told yall becouse i was afraid yall would hate me" Aleu said**

**"Aleu, nothing could make me hate you" Jenna said smiling at her daughter**

**"Thanks mom" Aleu said smiling back**

**"Dad do you see anything?" Kalgorn asked his dad who was ontop of the highest cliff they had been able to find.**

**"No, Nothing just hills and flat land" Balto said "It goes on for miles"**

**Kalgorn shocked looked around "we coudn't have walked this far in just three days"**

**"Well we covered alot more ground than i thought we had and we went an entire day's running in the wrong direction" Balto said relizing his mistake.**

**"so we just have to go back" Kalgorn said turning around**

**"yea but also when that hunter shot at us i think we ran off to the west when we should have gone east" Balto said**

**"Your joking right dad?" Kalgorn asked**

**"No, I wish i was but we're lost... Really lost..." Balto said **

**Back in Nome Aleu and Jenna were headed out of nome. Aleu wanted to show jenna the wolves cave. Jenna didn't want to disturb anyone at first but Aleu had talked her into coming. **

**They walked for several minutes before it came into view. "is that it?" Jenna asked**

**"Yep" Aleu said "you can see the wolves coming out" **

**"Oh i see them now" Jenna said "I didn't think you acctually lived in a mountain"**

**"Well big packs need big places to live" Aleu said laughing**

**They arrived and entered. "Wow!" Jenna said looking around the cave and at its ceiling far above them.**

**"You like it?" Aleu asked**

**"Yea its amazing" Jenna said.**

**"ALEU!" came Kento's voice**

**"What kento?" Aleu asked **

**"who is this?" Kento asked jesturing his head towards jenna**

**"My mother" Aleu answered**

**"Next time your bringing a guest let us know ahead of time. We thought you we're helping another intruder in" Kento replied seriously**

**"Sorry" Aleu said rolling her eyes**

**Kento walked away. "whats up with him?" Jenna asked**

**"Thats the way he is" Aleu said "Come on ill give you a tour of this place" **

**Aleu led her mother around the metting corner, eating area, sleeping area then led her up to the higher levels of the cave. They were held up in the 2nd level by Antui who asked Aleu for help with some of the pups.**

**"Thank god it's my last day. This week has been worse than when i lived with my owner" Antui said**

**"what does that mean?" Aleu asked pulling a pup off of another.**

**"Well my owner thought i was a dog then when he realized i was a wolf he became well abusive" Antui said **

**"That's awful" Aleu said dropping the pup she had held while Antui helped a pup get its paw out of the crack that had formed.**

**Antui lifted both pups up. "not to bad i mean he hurt me alot but he only gave me one major injury" Antui said. He then turned so his side was facing Aleu. He sat the pups down then layed down on his side. Aleu could now see a large scar starting at his chest and going down over his stomach and antui's legs covered up the rest.**

**"What did he do?" Aleu asked mortified at this new news of Antui's history**

**"you should be able to guess. He tried to kill me but didn't cut deep enough" Antui said getting back to his feet.**

**Aleu stared at him. "your serious?" Aleu asked**

**"Yea but after he did that i escaped and the pack found me half dead" Antui said**

**"This can't be worse that that" Aleu said jesturing to the pups**

**Antui started to say something but jenna came over to them. "what's going on?" Jenna asked**

**"Er.. just a little chat" Aleu said "Come on let's get back on that tour"**

**"ok bye" Jenna said to Antui**

**"Bye thanks again Aleu" Antui said**

**"Bye" Aleu said.**

**"what was he showing you on his chest?" Jenna asked**

**"Just something" Aleu said wanting to get off the subject. "Look this is the 3rd level. The hunting wolves meet here" **

**"Er.. Aleu how many levels are there" Jenna asked**

**"30" Aleu answered**

**"im not sure ill have enough time to get that high" Jenna said **

**"What got something to do today?" Aleu asked**

**"Yea" Jenna said looking away from aleu and across the cave to the other side.**

**"well we'll stop at level 15 then" Aleu said. Here is level 4"**

**An hour later they walked out of the cave. "you know your way back?" Aleu asked**

**"Yea" Jenna said "ill see you later" Jenna asked**

**Jenna left and headed for Nome. Aleu went back into the cave and saw Platinum. "Hi" Aleu said**

**"Hi, Aleu look i was wondering if you could come with me on a hunt" Platinum said. **

**Was he asking her out? Aleu wondered "Sure Platinum" Aleu said smiling**

**Kalgorn and Balto were wondering back across the field. If balto was right then they needed to backtrack west for a couple hours then turn south and go back for an entire day. Kalgorn was getting hungry again. Balto must have been too becouse he looked into the pack on his back after taking it off and then sighing. **

**"We're out of food" Balto said **

**"what are we going to do about eating then. I havent seen any animals since we left Aleu" Kalgorn said uneasily**

**"I don't know but we have to keep going" Balto said **

**Kalgorn and Balto continued walking until night had fallen then going to sleep. When they got up they started south and while they walked they saw a bird fly overhead. Balto sighed. Kalgorn's stomach growled with hunger. He tried to keep his mind off his stomach and resorted to counting his steps. So far he was on step number 1,724.**

**Balto knowing there was nothing to do for food kept thinking about where they were going. If they were going in the wrong direction then there could be no other way then with schere luck that would get them to anchorage and food.**

**Jenna was standing behind Balto and Kalgorn as they struggled up a hill. She had no idea how she had gotten there but all she knew was that she was with Balto and Kalgorn.**

**"Balto, Kalgorn" Jenna said smiling **

**They ignored her**

**"Hello!" Jenna said surprised but then she saw them start to run as they got up the hill. She ran along with them and she looked at them. She could tell they were exhausted. She looked ahead and saw that there was nothing in front of them and saw a cliff. She stopped but Kalgorn who slipped on mud continued to slide. He slid right over the edge of the cliff but cought the cliff. Kalgorn pulled himself up and the edge cracked. He jumped off and then the elge fell off. He looked up to look at Balto but Balto wasn't there anymore. **

**"Dad" Jenna heard Kalgorn say looking around for him.**

**Jenna looked around too. She saw Kalgorn look over the edge of the cliff. "DAD!" He shouted **

**Jenna couldn't believe balto could just vanish like that. As jenna watched Kalgorn he looked in her direction then growled.**

**"Kalgorn its me your mother" Jenna said**

**Suddenly she felt the wierdest sensation and a wolf appeared in front of her and she reilized the wolf had just walked threw her. **

**was she dead?. The Wolf chuckled and jenna looked behind her and saw balto. She woke up after that.**

**"What the" Jenna said as she stared up at the ceiling laying on her back. She rolled onto her stomach and stood up. She yawned and stretched. What was the dream all about? Was it just a dream or... Something else. She had been able to see balto, kalgorn and the wolf so clearly. What had happened to balto? Who was that wolf? the more she thought about the dream the more confused she got. She walked outside still thinking about the dream.**

**"9,200, 9,201, 9,202" Kalgorn said with each step.**

**"What are you saying?" Balto asked who had been listening to him for the past hour**

**"counting" Kalgorn said "keeps my mind of my stomach" Kalgorn said**

**Balto chuckled. "Don't worry we'll find our way back"**

**"I hope we're going in the right direction" Kalgorn said starting up a hill.**

**They continues walking and then right after Kalgorn had put his paw down on his 12th thousand step balto grinned.**

**"What?" Kalgorn asked then he looked ahead. There was a town. They ran for it. Kalgorn completely forgetting about counting. As soon as they got to the town they saw the sign say 'Anchorage'. Balto sighed**

**"Dad, this is it right?" Kalgorn asked**

**"yea we're at anchorage now" Balto said. They walked in. Starving for food they split up in search of food. Kalgorn was having no luck and Balto wasnt doing so good either. Kalgorn was so focused on finding food that he walked straight into someone. He looked up and saw a large dog slightly bigger than him. **

**"hi" Kalgorn said**

**"Hay watch it there" He said**

**"Sorry" Kalgorn said**

**"What were you doing?" He asked**

**"looking for food" Kalgorn replied**

**"need food?" He asked**

**"Yea i havent eaten in almost 2 days" Kalgorn replied**

**"Come on i can show you where to get some" The dog said and led him to a store. "Now you don't want to go in threw the front becouse the owner keeps a gun and he fires at any animal that walks into that store, Instead you should go threw the back. Perfect way for food and it links right to his cellar" The dog said**

**"Thanks" Kalgorn said **

**"No problem i can tell your new here" the dog said**

**"yea i just got here today" kalgorn said**

**"well ive got to go" the dog said**

**"I never got your name" kalgorn said**

**"its Kub" He said**

**"My name is Kalgorn" Kalgorn said **

**"nice to meet ya ive got to go see you later Kalgorn" Kub said the walked off. Kalgorn went around the back and saw several boxes stacked up high. He climbed up them then went threw the window. There was several more boxes crowding this area so kalgorn had to crouch and walk threw the maze of boxes until he found a second door. He pushed it open and walked into a room filled with the scent of frozen meat. Kalgorn crammed several things in his mouth then carried it out. He went back for seconds, thirds, forths, and fifths. He then grabbed a piece of cloth that was thrown on the ground inside the store and scooped up the food with it and carried it around front looking for his dad. He didn't have to look long becouse Balto came around the corner then and stopped at the sight of Kalgorn with the cloth full of meat. He jestured for balto to follow him and he led him to a back alley where he set the cloth down.**

**"Kalgorn! where did you find all this?" Balto asked amazed**

**"Had a little help from a new friend" Kalgorn said smiling**

**Balto took a large bite and Kalgorn joined in. Meat had never tasted so good.**

**Chapter VII**

**New Leadership**

**Aleu Woke up in the morning laying between 2 wolves. She stood up and yawned then walked out to get some air. When she walked outside she saw several wolves out in the distence. She could tell they weren't part of their pack so she went back in. She went over the the water pool in the center of the eating area. She took several sips then turned around. She walked around for awhile then feeling cramped inside the cave despite its massivness she went back outside. The wolves were now closer. She walked a little bit further out and the wolves howled. She bent her ears back then looked away. The wolves came closer. **

**"What are they doing?" Aleu asked herself**

**They then ran at her. Aleu took a step back then Howled in the direction of the cave then turned back to the wolves running at her. The lead wolf hit her full force as he jumped at her. The rest of the wolves split up and formed a circle around aleu and the lead wolf.**

**"What do you want?" Aleu asked showing her teeth**

**The wolf only growled. "Who are you" He asked**

**"None of your business now what do you want" Aleu growled**

**The wolf jumped at her and hit Aleu. Aleu landed on her back and the wolf stood over her.**

**Aleu kicked him off her then got back up. "Go!" Aleu shouted**

**The wolf laughed then stood up, "I want to speak to the leader of this pack"**

**"What for?" Aleu asked**

**"None of your business" the wolf said mocking Aleu**

**"It is my business as im part of the pack too" Aleu snarled**

**"oh really, I had no idea" The wolf said looking aleu over**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Aleu asked annoyed**

**"you look nothing like a wolf" The wolf said**

**Aleu jumped at the wolf hitting him and landing on top of him. The wolf just smiled.**

**"your sick" Aleu snarled down at him. **

**The wolf pushed aleu off him then stood up. Aleu got up and said "What do you want with the lead wolf?"**

**The wolf just smirked and aleu growled.**

**"What is going on?" came kento's voice**

**Aleu looked to her left and saw Kento shoving his way threw the circle of wolves. "aleu what are you doing?" Kento asked when he saw her**

**"these wolves want to see the pack leader and they attacked me" Aleu said**

**"Attacked? No they couldn't have, Besides this is Anilo the pack leader of the pack closest to us" Kento said. Anilo just continued smirking at aleu**

**"Whatever, They attacked me im just defending myself" aleu said**

**"Nonsense, Come right the way Anilo ill show you to Anisto" Kento said**

**Aleu stared angrily at Kento and Anilo as the walked off. The wolf circle split up and walked off. Aleu watched them go then went inside. **

**Balto and Kalgorn had slept comfortably that night with their stomach's full of food. Kalgorn woke up first. He shook his dad awake then said "think we should head for home now?"**

**"already?" Balto asked sleepily**

**"yea, It's been a week" Kalgorn said**

**"wait tell later" Balto said then went to sleep.**

**Kalgorn shrugged then walked off. He had only been walking a few minutes before i saw a very pretty, Dark blue and white husky. Kalgorn watched her for several minutes before Misty flashed before his eyes and he looked away. What was he thinking? He was with misty. He then turned and went down the street but the dark blue and white husky bumped into him as she tried to jump over him.**

**"Ouch, O im sorry, are you ok?" She asked getting back up and looking at Kalgorn**

**"yea, Be more careful next time" Kalgorn said**

**"im sorry, i can usually jump higher than that" she said**

**Kalgorn chuckled "its ok don't worry about it" **

**He started to walk away when she stepped infront of him. "i never got your name" She said**

**"It's Kalgorn" Kalgorn said **

**"O, My name is Nirciania. It's a mouthful so everyone just calls me Nir" she said**

**"Nirciania?" Kalgorn said chuckling "your joking right"**

**"No" Nirciania said**

**"Oh, sorry it's just wierd to meet someone with a long name" Kalgorn said **

**"i know it's even wierder if your the one with the name" Nir said chuckling**

**Kalgorn looked away, Thoughts about Nir kept intruding on his mind. NO IM WITH MISTY! kalgorn thought to himself.**

**"Hay are you new here?" Nir asked**

**"yea, im just here for today" Kalgorn said**

**"Oh, Why are you leaving so soon?" Nir asked**

**"Well me and my dad Balto left from Nome a week ago..." And Kalgorn was off explaining to her all about him leaving then getting lost and starving then finding Anchorage last night.**

**"Wow, You've been through alot this week" Nir said staring at Kalgorn **

**"Yea and ive got to go, My dad should be up by now" Kalgorn said**

**"O, Well i guess ill er..." Nir started "see you again?" **

**"i don't know, you might" Kalgorn said then smiled at her and headed back to where he and his dad had slept. Balto was awake now.**

**"Dad, Ready?" Kalgorn asked**

**"yea where have you been?" Balto asked**

**"just looking around town" Kalgorn said**

**"alright lets go" Balto said. As they left kalgorn saw Kub walking on the other side of the street. "Hang on dad" Kalgorn said and he ran over to Kub.**

**"Hay Kub" Kalgorn said**

**"Hay there, get enought to eat last night?" Kub asked**

**"Yea, thanks" Kalgorn said**

**"no problem. always willing to lend a helping paw" Kub said**

**"Look Kub ive got to go, Im leaving for Nome" Kalgorn said**

**"really? You live there" Kub asked**

**"yea, like i said yesterday i only just got here yesterday" Kalgorn said smiling**

**"Kalgorn, COME ON" Balto called from across the street**

**"that's my dad, Ive got to go, Bye" Kalgorn said**

**"ill see you again sooner than you think" Kub said**

**Kalgorn had no time to ask what he ment becouse balto walked up to him just then "New friend?" balto asked**

**"yea" Kalgorn replied**

**"Well come on" Balto said and they headed out of town.**

**Aleu had been sitting in the same spot for over 30 minutes before she heard a loud yelp then the sound of struggeling. She looked up and saw a wolf fall over the edge. The wolf cought the edge just in time. But this didn't matter becouse as aleu watched she saw Anilo appear. He smiled and held out one paw with 4 sharp claws sticking out. "Goodbye Anisto" Anilo said and brought the claws down on Anisto's face. The wolf yelped and fell. Aleu ran over and stood right underneath the pack leader as he fell. Aleu looked around for something to help but there was only rocks. Aleu took a step back and waited. Anisto fell and just before he hit to ground Aleu jumped at him from the side cousing him to change direction and go sideways and land on the ground. Aleu looked up and Anilo who was smircing.**

**"Do what you want, He's dead" Anilo said and dissapeared from view. **

**Aleu walked over to Anisto. "Anisto?" Aleu said nevously. No answer**

**"Anisto are you alright?" Aleu asked. Still no answer. Aleu looked over Anisto and saw a large gash across Anisto's head and crossing down diagonally over his right eye and down his cheek. It was a horrible cut. I had for long rows. Aleu looked away. She knew he was dead.**

**Aleu walked away, eyes closed. She had tried and failed to save the pack leader. She walked a few steps away before she bumped into Anilo.**

**"Your next" Anilo said raising his paw.**

**Aleu didn't cower she stood her ground and tackled Anilo. Anilo hit the ground first and Aleu landed beside him. He put a paw on her chest sinking the claws into her skin and raising the other high in the air. Aleu pushed Anilo off and copied Anilo and brought her paw down on his face. Blood rushed down his face from the 4 deep cuts now across his face. He growled and shoved Aleu off him. He stood up and then seemed to become suddenly dizzy and fell back down. Aleu waited for him to get back up but he stayed down. Aleu walked over to him. He was unconsious. She must have done something to him when she had cut him. She smiled. Then went unconsious herself. Her vesion swirled in a mass of colors before she hit the ground and everything went black.**

**When Aleu woke up she was no longer laying in the entrence of the cave. She was in the sleeping area. There were several wolves standing over her and at first she thought they were some of Anilo's but then she saw Kenti, Silver, Snow, and Diamond. **

**"Aleu are you ok?" Diamond asked when she saw that Aleu was awake**

**"Yea" Aleu said **

**"Aleu, what happened?" Kenti asked**

**"well.." Aleu started**

**"Aleu you don't have to answer" Snow said**

**"no really i dont mind" Aleu said and explained everything from when Anisto had fallen to when she had passed out.**

**"Aleu, is that true?" Silver asked**

**"yes, every word of it" Aleu said**

**"well" Kento said walking up to Aleu "I guess that makes you the perfect choice for our new pack leader" **

**"what? Kento that's your spot" Aleu said**

**"Im handing the position over to you" Kento said smiling down at aleu**

**Aleu sat up and smiled back. "thanks" Aleu said**

**Behind the group Platinum who had been waiting to see Aleu froze. She had just been made pack leader. He should have been given that postion. All his hard work and effort was meaningless now, Aleu attempts to save their leader and fails but she still is made pack leader? Platinum thought to himself angrily. He was enraged. 2 years of hard work and nothing, what was he now, the leaders mate? Friend? whatever. Platinum stormed off angrily no longer wishing to see Aleu. No longer caring weather she was hurt or not. He more than wished she was hurt. He stopped. An idea flew threw his mind. His mind began to come up with a plan as though he had been working on it his hole life. Details kept coming to him the more he thought about it. He smircked. It was flawless. Who would suspect him? he was in a perfect position for his plan. **

**Chapter VIII**

**The plan starts**

**Aleu saw platinum rush off as though he was angry and couldn't understand why. She stood up and walked threw the crowd of Wolves then followed Platinum.**

**"Platinum?" Aleu said when she came upon Platinum standing still eyes closed deep in thought a smick across his face. When he heard Aleu he jumped.**

**"Aleu! Hi" Platinum said shocked**

**"What's wrong?" Aleu asked**

**"what?" Platinum asked confused**

**"you walked off as though you were angry about something" Aleu said**

**"O, Im not, i just had to go do something real quick" Platinum said thinking fast.**

**"so your not mad?" Aleu asked **

**"No, what would i be angry about?" Platinum asked**

**"I don't know" Aleu said leaning back**

**"Hay aleu im glad your ok but ive got to go, Busy" Platinum said**

**Aleu smiled "its ok, Ill c ya later Platinum" Aleu said then she licked his cheek and walked away. Platinum froze as Aleus, tongue carresed his cheek he felt something inside his stomach. But as she walked away the feeling went away. He decided to forget about it and whent outside. He pondered in his thoughts until well past nightfall. Only when Aleu came out did he come back in.**

**"hay aleu, becouse of er.. certain circumstances we never got around to that date" Platinum said**

**Aleu chuckled "Tomorrow, then" **

**"right" Platinum said. The feeling in his stomach had returned.**

**Aleu leaned against platinum and platinum felt a wierd tingle on his side. "Aleu" Platinum said**

**"Hmm?" Aleu asked resting her head against platinums neck.**

**"I, er I've got to go" Platinum said starting to walk away from Aleu**

**"Wait" Aleu said standing up strait**

**"huh?" Platinum asked**

**"What are you so busy with all of a sudden? Earlier you had all the time in the world" Aleu asked feeling slightly dissapointed.**

**"Aleu i can't say, Id like to stay with you but ive got to go" Platinum said **

**Aleu watched Platinum go dissapointed. She had been made pack leader and she had been wanting to celebrate with him. She sighed then turned around and walked away.**

**Balto and Kalgorn were headed home and had been at it for a good 2 hours. when Kalgorn said "Dad, Nome isn't very close is it?"**

**"No" Balto said "at least 1 day away" Balto said.**

**Kalgorn nodded his head and they continued. About an hour later Kalgorn and Balto were running. The sun was blazing hot and kalgorn was dying for a drink of water. **

**"dad any rivers nearby?" Kalgorn asked**

**"Er.. Yea this way" Balto said swirving of their track and going to the left. Kalgorn followed him. Balto was right. They went threw several bushes and crossed several paths but they found a river. Kalgorn took several grateful gulps. Balto took a few sips too and then they went back. On the way back balto passed several paths that he didn't recognized. "Not again" Balto said quietly to himself.**

**Aleu sat with several wolves that she had met earlier. 3 of them. Their names were kinia, Akold, and Langora. They were all very funny. She laughed as Kinia told a very funny joke but then she decided to go. They said goodbye and Aleu left. She mainly was looking for somewhere to be alone but never had the wolf cave been so packed. Only when she went up to the 30th level did she find somewhere that was empty. Aleu walked over to a far corner and curled up in it. Aleu fell asleep after a few minutes.**

**When Aleu woke up she saw that it had only been a few minutes becouse the sun was still down and the cave was still crowded. She sighed then started back down. She bumped into Platinum when she had jumped over a group of wolves in her way. **

**"Hi" Aleu said surprised**

**"Aleu, Hi" Platinum said smiling**

**"still busy?" Aleu asked**

**"No" Platinum replied "i was hoping we could go somewhere alone to talk" **

**Aleu smiled**

**Balto and Kalgorn were tearing threw the trees trying to find their way back. Why had balto been so stupid as to make the same mistake twice? Balto thought to himself. All he had to do was turn back but he had to try and find a way that would be quicker. Balto was frustrated with himself and having gotten lost twice in the same land he felt like a complete idiot for even coming up with the idea of going on a trip. They jumped over a bush and squeezed between two trees then ran continued running. they went threw a bush and just on the other side was a cliff. Kalgorn tried to stop but he slipped on some mud and slid down. He caught the edge in time and clawed his way back up. Breathing hard and his heard pounding Kalgorn looked around. Balto was nowhere to be seen. "Dad?" Kalgorn said looking around. Kalgorn looked over the edge of the cliff and shouted "DAD!" he then looked up and saw a tall, thin, and well built gray wolf...**

**Platinum could hear several rustiling noises. He had finally found them. Aleu had told him that Her dad and Brother kalgorn were out here in anchorage. He had gone to anchorage and very luckily ran into a few of their friends. One who went by Kub and another who's name was too long to remember. They had told him they had left for Nome that previous morning. He had rushed out of Anchorage and now here he was ready. He was in perfect spot to get the element of surprise. The dogs jumped over the bush and landed on the ground. One brown one with a white Z mark on his back landed on mud and slid of the edge of the cliff but the older one, Balto no doubt, stayed on his feet and rushed to the cliff to help his son. Platinum jumped out and bit down onto balto's neck and dragged him away. Balto struggled but Platinum being stronger had no trouble getting him away from the cliff. Platinum then bit balto's lower neck and balto passed out. Platinum grinned. This was too easy. He turned around and saw to his surprise the brown one with the Z was standing there looking at him. Platinum grinned.**

**Chapter IX**

**Conquer and Defeat**

**Kalgorn growled showing his teeth at the wolf. The wolf just grinned and advanced on Kalgorn. Kalgorn sidestepped so he wasnt on the cliff's edge anymore. The wolf contined to advance on him and said "How old are you?"**

**"who are you?" Kalgorn demanded**

**"your worst nightmare" Platinum said**

**Kalgron growled. "Answer my question" Platinum demanded**

**"3" Kalgorn said**

**Platinum just continues grinning. He raised his paw and slapped Kalgorn cutting his cheek. Kalgorn bit back the yelp of pain struggling to get out. Kalgorn looked back at the wolf and lunged at him. Platinum stepped out of the way and bit Kalgorn's leg. Kalgorn would have gone of the edge of the cliff had Platinum not done this. He threw him back and bit Kalgorn's lower neck and Kalgorn's vision went black. Platinum left Kalgorn there and went and dragged Balto. Balto was the real reason he had searched for them. Kalgorn was just someone in the way. He pulled him out back toward's nome but then turned and went towards White wolf mountain.**

**Aleu who was still sleepy from her sleepless night that she fell asleep getting some water and woke up as the cold water rushed over her. She came back up embarrased. The other wolves were on their back laughing. "Good one aleu" Akold said.**

**"Sorry" Aleu said getting out. She was wide awake now. She decided to get a bite to eat then go by nome to see her dad and brother again. How long had it been since she had seen them. A week and 2 days wasnt it? Aleu shrugged. Either way she wanted to see them again so she ate then headed for nome. When she got there however Kodi, Judi, Kyle, and Jenna were gone. She looked around for a couple hours wondering where they could be. "Did they go somewhere with dad?" Aleu wondered.**

**Jenna sat looking at the view that her son Kalgorn had spent most of his childhood looking at, Or was it just spending time with that husky. She was getting worried now. Balto and Kalgorn should have been back by now. It was the 8th day since they left. "well im sure they'll get in today" Jenna said to herself but suddenly her vision went black. Platinum had snuck up behind her.**

**"so simple" Platinum said pulling her down the mountain opposite the way down to Nome. He had done the same thing with Kyle, Kodi, and Judi. So easy. They were the easiest part of his plan yet. **

**When Kalgorn woke up he felt dizzy and confused. He looked around. It was pitch black and Kalgorn couldn't see his nose in front of his face. He stood up and took a step. His paw met air and he stepped back. He decided to wait until daylight. **

**When the Sun had risen enough for Kalgorn to see Balto and the wierd wolf was no longer around. He didn't know where they had gone. The tracks of them had long since been covered with snow. Kalgorn was stranded out in the middle of nowhere alone. He now longed that they had never left nome. That he had never wanted to come on this trip and now as he sat there the urge to cry was almost overwhelming him he knew if he did nothing he was going to die. He only knew one thing. Nome wasn't far from him but in what direction... Who knows. He and his dad had been attacked by a gray wolf. Kalgorn went back the way he and his dad had come and struggeling threw the bushes, trees, and undergrowth they had ripped threw so easily before he quickly grew tired. Kalgorn saw an opening to a clear field. He knew that if he could get out there and if there was something high he could climb finding nome would be simple. It was his only hope.**

**Aleu, not being able to find any member of her family started out of town and was almost out when a black and white female husky jumped out in front of her.**

**"Your Kalgorn's sister arn't you?" she said**

**"yea i am but who are you?" aleu asked**

**"im Misty, I was wondering where your brother is" Misty said**

**"well Kodi im not sure, Kalgorn im not sure, and Kyle im not sure" Aleu answered**

**"Kalgorn should have been back 2 days ago right?" Misty asked**

**"they haven't come back?" Aleu asked**

**"no" Misty answered**

**Aleu suddenly felt uncomfortable. "look ive got to go" Aleu said and ran off. Misty watched her go then walked away.**

**Kalgorn came out of the trees and undergrowth panting. It had seemed so much easier when they had ran threw it. catching his breath he saw there was a hill but it barely went high enough to see over the trees surrounding it. Kalgorn sighed and walked up the small hill. It was pointless. All it did was give him a perfect seat to watch a birds nest. He went back down.  
"Now what?" Kalgorn asked himself out loud**

**He then heard panting. He looked behind him. A brown wolf came out of the trees panting and fell to the ground. Kalgorn rushed over to him. He saw the the wolf had sustained a terrible injury. Several long cuts across his side among a mass of bite marks. They looked deep. **

**"Are you ok?" Kalgorn asked**

**"get away from me" the wolf said still panting**

**"im not going to hurt you" Kalgorn said**

**"i said get away" the wolf snapped at him**

**Kalgorn took a step back. "easy, i was just trying to help" Kalgorn said**

**"what the use?" the wolf suddenly said "its gone now"**

**"what's gone?" Kalgorn asked**

**"our cave, our home" the wolf said**

**"our? look i just met you" Kalgorn said**

**"idiot" the wolf snapped "my home" **

**"oh, sorry" kalgorn said "what happened?"**

**"well, our pack leader Aleu-" the wolf started but kalgorn jumped when he heard the wolf say Aleu**

**"What?" the wolf asked**

**"Aleu is my sister" Kalgorn said**

**"well she had left for some reason and another wolf pack came and attacked us. With our former leader, and our current leader gone we stood little chance of fighting this pack off" the wolf continued "they took us down" **

**"look, sorry if this is going to sound rude but i need to get back home and id love to help but im just a dog" Kalgorn said **

**"where do you live? Nome i suppose" the wolf said**

**"yea how did you-?" Kalgorn started**

**"Aleu, a good friend of mine, My name is Antui by the way" the wolf said**

**"im Kalgorn" Kalgorn said "can you take me to Nome?"**

**"yea," Antui said sitting up. Kalgorn watched him stuggle to his feet and smiled. He couldn't believe his luck.**

**"are you sure you can walk?" Kalgon asked watching antui struggle to stay up.**

**"yea, just give me a minute" Antui said. Kalgorn sat and watched him and after a minute antui said "lets go" and took several shaky steps before breaking into a run. Kalgorn followed him.**

**Aleu ran all the way to the wolf cave then looked around. It had been somewhere around here that she had seen her father and brother. Looking around she remembered there being trees in the direction balto and kalgorn had gone so she went in the direction of the trees. When she arrived at them she heard panting and the sound of running. Wondering what this could be she looked threw the trees and out of nowhere Antui and Kalgorn ran into her.**

**"Kalgorn!" Aleu said getting back to her feet and running over to her brother.**

**"Aleu, what are you doing out here?" Kalgorn asked**

**"Kalgorn im part of-" Aleu started**

**"Oh, yea. I had no idea we were that close to nome though" Kalgorn said remembering**

**"Where's dad?" Aleu asked looking around. Kalgorn sighed. "Kalgorn what happened to dad?" **

**"Dad and i were attacked by a gray wolf and i was knocked out then when i came back around dad and the wolf was gone" Kalgorn said. "you don't think the wolf that attacked me and dad was one from your pack do you?" **

**"No i don't" Aleu said thinking over what kalgorn had just said.**

**"am i invisible here?" Antui said panting.**

**"Antui im sorry. . . What happened to you?" Aleu said seeing the cuts on antui's body.**

**"Attacked," Antui said "look while you were gone the same wolf pack that killed Anisto, came back and attacked us. Without a leader we lost"**

**Aleu gasped and so did Kalgorn. **

**"where are the others?" Aleu asked worried**

**"most of them escaped, some killed and some like me, injured and left for dead" Antui said sighing.**

**Aleu stared then ran towards the cave. She didn't stop until she was inside where she slowed down and crepped stealthily further in. First thing she saw was the leader Anilo. He in a fight with a pup wolf no older than 6 months. Aleu growled at this. She watched the pup cower in fear and Anilo slap it again and again crying out in pain.**

**"STOP IT!" someone cried. Aleu gasped. A female wolf jumped down and stood infront of Anilo. "What on earth is wrong with you, this pup is not even a year old" the female growled.**

**"What's your problem? We're just having a bit of fun" Anilo said**

**"FUN! you think this is fun? The female wolf snapped angrily**

**"yea, pretty fun" Anilo said cooly**

**"fun at others expense" the female said**

**Anilo rolled his eyes. "shut up and go away if you don't like watching" Anilo said.**

**"im taking this pup with me, you'll kill him if you don't stop" the female said**

**"you'll leave the pup here, if this pup won't fight then he should be dead, no wolf can make it without fighting" Anilo said**

**"He is no more than a few months old and your a full grown wolf, what kind of chance does he stand?" the female said her yellow eyes glowing red.**

**Anilo snapped at her and she backed away. Picking the pup up in her mouth as she did. The pup whined in fright. She started to walk away but Anilo kicked her. She fell to the ground and the pup landed on top of her. The pup cowered and whined. the female got up and said "i won't let you kill this pup" **

**Anilo smicked "id like to see you try"**

**The female growled showing her teeth but aleu having done this same thing before knew this was a bluf. Anilo snapped at her and she fell back. "Pathetic" he muttered and turned to the pup. "time for round 2 little buddy" **

**Aleu ran in and jumped over several wolves, landed, and jumped over anilo. She then picked up the pup and ran in the direction the female wolf was walking. She set the pup on her back and the wolf surprised stared at her. "Go! take him somewhere safe" Aleu said**

**"what about the others" the female said**

**"ill get them" Aleu said "just get him out of here"**

**The female ran from Aleu and aleu headed back. The wolves were growling at her showing their teeth. Aleu jumped over the wolves and landed in front of Anilo. "Just me and you Anilo, who ever wins takes the cave" Aleu said.**

**"Your joking right?" Anilo said furry on his face**

**"no, scared? you were all for fighting that little pup a minute ago" Alue said grinning.**

**Anilo growled.**

**Aleu stepped toward and Anilo jumped at Aleu. Aleu was hit dead on and landed on her back. Anilo jumped on top of her and tried to bite her neck but Aleu kicked him off. Aleu climbed to her paws then watched Anilo got up too.**

**"Your going to regret coming back" anilo said stepping towards her. Aleu took a step back. "are you afraid?" Anilo asked**

**"you wish" Aleu said slowly**

**Aleu ran towards Anilo and he dodged her. Anilo turned back towards Aleu and smiled.**

**"come on, you came to fight me now fight me" Anilo said. Aleu glared at him then suddenly she bluffed jumping at him and instead ran at him. Anilo ducked but this helped Aleu. She simply skitted to a halt and clamped her jaws over Anilo's throat and held. Instently there were shouts of applouse. Obviously the wolves that had been watching thought this was another show for entertainment. Anilo chocked out "Alright. . . You win" before aleu let go.**

**Anilo lay on the ground and gasped for breath. "Get out of here and take the rest of your little friends" Aleu growled down at him.**

**Anilo glared at her then got to his feet and said "Alright everyone we're leaving"**

**"Where?" someone asked**

**"We've got to find somewhere else to live" Anilo said angrily **

**"Your not tellin us that that fight was serious?" another said**

**"Yes, i lost so we have to go" Anilo said and left. Aleu left after him. She saw Antui and Kalgorn standing outside.**

**"Aleu?" Kalgorn asked**

**"you can go back in Antui" Aleu said**

**"what did you do?" Antui asked**

**"won the cave back" Aleu said helping Antui back to his feet.**

**Antui stared at her in amazment. "What about the others?" Antui asked**

**"we don't know where they went and they probably arn't too far so they should come back on their own when they see the cave is ours again" Aleu said**

**Antui nodded his head.**

**Chapter X**

**"Aleu we have to go find dad" Kalgorn said seriously**

**"Kalgorn we don't even know where to look" Aleu said**

**"we have to try" Kalgorn said**

**"What's the matter?" came Platinum's voice**

**Aleu turned around and said "Hi Platinum"**

**Kalgron gasped. "Aleu! this is the wolf that attacked me and dad!" Kalgorn shouted**

**"What!" Aleu said looking at Platinum. He was smircking.**

**"Platinum he's wrong right?" Aleu asked**

**"Im afraid not" Platinum said. Aleu gasped but could not do anything else becouse instently Platinum clamped his jaws over her lower neck, bit down, and she passed out.**

**"What did you do to her!" Kalgorn said jumping at the wolf. He cought kalgorn on the ground then bit his lower neck again.**

**"Are any of yall going to put up a fight?" Platinum asked "if yall are this easy then im surprised yall are still alive" **

**He dragged Kalgorn and Aleu's body up the mountain towards the cavern he was keeping the rest of aleu's family.**

**When aleu woke up she could see nothing but a swirl of colors. Dizzy she stood up and looked around. There was no one around. She could see her hole family with her but they were unconsious. She could tell she was not far from nome by looking around. She could see the top of Kalgorn's mountain. Then Aleu heard chuckling and then someone grab her from behind and throw her. When she looked back up she saw Platinum.**

**"Platinum" Aleu said getting up "what are you doing?"**

**"Its simple" Platinum said smiling**

**"tell me then" Aleu said **

**"very well, id hate for you to have to die without knowing why" Platinum said**

**Aleu quivered.**

**"your pack leader" Platinum began. Aleu waited for him to go on then when he showed no signs of talking she said "Is that it?"**

**"yes, i worked for years for that part, i knew once Anisto kicked the bucket id get leadership but you 'try' to save him. Then the pack decides that you should be pack leader" Platinum said angrily.**

**"Platinum, when i did that being pack leader was not on my mind, i was trying-" Aleu started**

**"don't tell me, i know you _tried_" Platinum started "but the fact is you didn't get it done" **

**"Platinum what is wrong with you" Aleu asked shocked at Platinum**

**"YOU" Platinum shouted. Aleu gasped**

**"Platinum i-" Aleu started but Platinum butted in again "i used to love you Aleu, but you've done nothing but ruin everything id worked for" Platinum said his eyes glowing red advancing of Aleu**

**"Platinum, id no intention on doing this to you" Aleu said.**

**"I dont care, it doesent matter anymore couse by tomorrow i will be leader and you along with the rest of your family will be dead" Platinum said then lunged at Aleu. Aleu couldn't fight him. She had secretly loved him too. He hit her hard in the side and she fell to the ground. Getting back up he hit her hard again.**

**"FIGHT" Platinum shouted when Aleu had struggled to her feet again.**

**"i don't want to fight you Platinum" Aleu said **

**Platinum glared at her. "if you don't fight Aleu you will die"**

**Aleu stood still and Platinum charged at her again. This time when Platinum hit her, it was with a lot of power and it sent aleu to the ground unconsious.**

**Chapter XI**

**Kalgorn Vs. Platinum**

**Kalgorn opened his eyes. He'd heard a faint thump beside him and he saw Aleu laying there motionless. Kalgorn jumped to his feet and walked over to her. She showed no signs of getting back up. Kalgorn nudged her with his nose but she still didn't move. **

**"Ah, your awake" Platinum said watching Kalgorn**

**Kalgorn looked up. "What have you done to her?" He asked angrily**

**"Nothing compared to what she has coming to her when she wakes back up" Platinum said fiercly**

**"Your not going to lay another paw on her" Kalgorn said standing over her and growling at Platinum**

**"Fine, ill take you out first" Platinum said cooly then without warning darted at him. Kalgorn was hit and he managed to stay on his feet though his side stung now.**

**"you call that a hit?" Kalgorn asked glaring at Platinum. Platinum sneered. **

**Kalgorn took a step towards platinum and platinum jumped at him. Easy target. Kalgorn raised both hind legs and kicked Platinum in the stomach before he had landed completely. Platinum fell gasping for breath. Kalgorn smiled down at him.**

**"i thought you would be harder than this" Kalgorn said.**

**"im only just warming up" Platinum said and he slapped Kalgorn across the face. His claws sank deep into Kalgorns skin. He stepped back shaking his head. Growling he opened his eyes. Platinum was back on his feet and was about to slap him again. Kalgorn ducked and the lick got his back. Gritting his teeth he mimicked Platinum and sank his claws into his face. Platinum pulled back and growled. Kalgorn swiped at him again and missed. Platinum took this chance to kick Kalgorn and kalgorn fell over. Struggleing to his feet he gritted his teeth against the stinging pain in his side. He sank his claws into Patinums back when started for Aleu again.**

**"I said your not touching her" Kalgorn said angrily and pushed him away from her. Platinum landed and stood up. Platinum took a deep breath as he stared angrily at kalgorn. "Im going to kill all of you" Platinum said **

**"come and get me then" Kalgorn said a little more bravely than he felt. Platinum was full wolf and as far as he knew he was just a dog. Platinum was also getting madder and madder with each blow and kalgorn was beggining to tire. He had to end this fast. He had to go for the neck. Kalgorn ran at Platinum and he just stood there watching Kalgorn run at him. Kalgorn jumped at him and he held out his claws and kalgorn seeing his mistake tried to turn on his side. He hit Platinum and he felt the pain in his side intense considerable. Kalgorn yelped. He stood up and saw he'd managed to land several deep cuts into Platinums shoulder. He looked as though he could keep going on all day. Kalgorn noticed as they continued fighting that Platinum never left his neck as an open target. Kalgorn didn't know what else to do. He simply had to kick him off deeper into the cavern. Kalgorn started to run towards the cavern but Platinum jumped on him and held him down.**

**"you arn't running away that easily, and what happened to the tough dog act?" **

**Kalgorn stood up and pushing Platinum off him and snarling. Platinum seemed to have found his week spot and always hit him in his side making Kalgorn fall over again. Kalgorn looked out and saw the pit was right behind him. He stood up and backed away. Platinum smiled. **

**"you were alot tougher than i thought you would be dog" Platinum said acting as if he knew that Kalgorn was going to fail.**

**"what do you men were, the fight is still going on" Kalgorn snarled**

**Platinum ran at him and kalgorn jumped over him. Platinum skidded to a stop just at the edge and with tears in his eyes Kalgorn rammed Platinum over the edge. He heard platinum scream all the way down. Kalgorn turned away from the scene. He couldn't believe he had just killed a wolf. Pain ripping at his side and exhaustion kept kalgorn in that spot until his family finally came back to consiousness.**

**Chapter XII**

**"Kalgorn!" came the voices of his mother and father and bother and sisters.**

**"Im ok" Kalgorn said struggling back to his feet.**

**"What happened?" Balto asked**

**"That wolf and i fought" Kalgorn started**

**"and you won?" Judi asked**

**"obvously" Kalgorn answered**

**Jenna walked over to Kalgorn. "how did you beat a wolf?" She asked curiously**

**Kalgorn told them everything that had just happened and Aleu informed them she she too had had a fight with platinum. The wolf she had once loved.**

**"let's get home" balto suggested and with that they left and when they walked over the top of the mountain hiding Nome from view Kalgorn felt glad to finally be back home. He chuckled.**

**"what's so funny?" Aleu asked**

**"this hole thing started becouse i wanted to leave Nome and now im glad that im back" Kalgorn said smiling.**

**Aleu grinned. Kalgorn hung back for awhile on the moutain top. He was about to head back down when he heard a familiar voice say "Kalgorn?"**

**He turned around smiling. There behind him was Misty. Misty smiled and ran at him. She jumped on him and licked his face. Kalgorn didn't even try to stop her. He was glad to be with her again.**

**"You said you'd only be gone for a week" Misty said to him.**

**"well id planned on only being gone that long but we er got in to some trouble" Kalgorn said to her.**

**"got lost?" Misty asked**

**Kalgorn considered telling her about the hole fight with Platinum but then decided to say "yea"**

**"i told you that wanting to explore more was just a cause for trouble" Misty said leaning toward him.**

**"i know" Kalgorn said leaning toward her too. Their noses touched.**

**A brown pup bent down and sniffed the ground. He pushed the snow that was on the ground over and saw a paw print on the ground. **

**"Dad! I found it" the pup shouted.**

**A brown dog with white paws walked over. "good job Tagon" the dog said. He smiled down at the mark on the ground.**

**"Dad when did you put this here?" Tagon asked**

**"years ago" the dog said. He bent down and the white Z mark on his back stood out in his mass of brown fur. "It's a long story anyway" Kalgorn said smiling at Tagon**

**"well i like stories" Tagon said and he jumped onto his dad's back.**

**"Alright, hang on here comes your mother" Kalgorn said**

**A beautiful black and white husky was walking towards them. "Did yall find it?" she asked**

**"yep, Tagon here found it Misty" Kalgorn said**

**Misty smiled at tagon then down at the mark on the ground.**

**"Dad, so how does the story go?" Tagon asked pushing his fathers ears down as he laid his paws on Kalgorn's head.**

**"well I was with my dad..."**

**END**

**I hope you enjoyed this fan fic by Balto678.**


End file.
